The Black Rainbow
"The Black Rainbow" is the thirteenth and final episode of Season 4 of Z Nation and the fifty-fifth episode of the series overall. It first aired in the United States on December 15, 2017 at 8/7c . Plot Synopsis Operation Bitemark has made their way to Washington, DC: the final stop on this particular trail. Roberta Warren needs to find a way into the secret bunker that holds what she's been looking for: the fourth strike weapon called "Black Rainbow." Using a method in direct homage to Raiders of the Lost Ark, the team makes their way into the bunker with the zombified President in tow. They have a single goal: to find the control room for the fourth strike weapon (Black Rainbow) that will destroy all life on Earth and shut it down using the zombie President's thumbprints. What they find is a place full of zombies who were always just trained to kill. There's even a sign that says that. Also in this bunker is Mr. Sunshine from Zona, who's been all over North America, even dropping in on Citizen Z. A flashback reveals where Roberta's visions have been coming from all along. It turns out that while she was in her coma, Dr. Harold Teller woke her up and gave her all kinds of training to defeat the zombie apocalypse. He's come up with a cure and all the visions she's had throughout have been the result of her training. The canisters, and how to put them where they need to go, was implanted in her subconscious by Dr. Teller, and the canisters are a cure for the bacteria in the drone. In the flashback, Dr. Teller shows Warren the canisters. She's been collecting them and imagining them all along, and now the time has come to load them into the drone and send them on their way to cure everyone. Knowing what she has to do, Warren instructs Murphy and Doc to activate the drone when she sends the signal, and then says her goodbyes to the team. She always knew this would be a one-way trip. Warren then goes to the hangar, easily defeats Mr. Sunshine as he was loading canisters into the drone, and swaps out the canisters in the drone for her own. The team does as they're told and the countdown begins once Warren attaches the canisters and signals to the team, but something's not right. As Warren is climbing out of the drone, Mr. Sunshine attacks her and knocks her to the floor, triggering another flashback. That's when Roberta remembers the truth. While Dr. Teller told her that she was the answer to everyone's prayers, all that training had been so that she could deliver the Reset, the Black Rainbow, and kill every living creature on the planet to allow Zona to colonize the remains. It is revealed that Roberta was the Reset all this time. As Murphy battles Mr. Sunshine, accidentally breaking open a canister and spraying Murphy and Mr. Sunshine with the contents, the team watch as Warren climbs into the drone to try and unhook the canisters, but she can only remove one, ensuring that the drone is half-loaded with flesh-eating bacteria. The drone flies off into the sky; as it climbs into the atmosphere, hundreds of miniature drones pour out of it and begin to spread in an arch, in an identical fashion to Warren's visions. As Doc and a newly-red Murphy watch the drones begin to spread, Sarge and 10K decide to have sex on the floor of the hangar. Warren, meanwhile, is trapped in the drone as it eventually loses power and plunges into a steep dive towards a mountainside. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * Keith Allan as Murphy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Gracie Gillam as Sarge Guest Starring *Micheal Berryman as The Founder *Micheal Daks as Mr. Sunshine *Frank Boyd as Harold Teller Co-Stars * Ina Chang as Jane Carlson Deaths * Unnamed Washington DC Military (Confirmed Fate; Zombified) * Mr. Sunshine (Killed by Murphy) Memorable Quotes * "There's been a change of plans." - Dr. Teller * "He fell! I swear!" - Murphy, explaining the zombie President's fall down 30 flights of stairs. * "I'm the Reset." - Warren, realizing she had been manipulated. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Znation gallery 413recap 01.jpg Znation gallery 413recap 02.jpg Znation gallery 413recap 03.jpg Znation gallery 413recap 04.jpg Znation gallery 413recap 05.jpg Znation gallery 413recap 06.jpg Znation gallery 413recap 07.jpg Znation gallery 413recap 08.jpg Znation gallery 413recap 09.jpg Znation gallery 413recap 10.jpg Znation gallery 413recap 11.jpg Znation gallery 413recap 12.jpg Videos Notes * Roberta Warren and Mr. Sunshine's fate remain unknown. References